gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Wasko
|birth=November 3rd, 1982 , |death= |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height=176 cm |hair=Black |eyes=Hazel |skin=Pale |hidec= |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles='94 Harley Davidson Heritage-Softail Classic }} 'Detailed History' 'Birth and Early Life' Michael Wasko was born in a traditional Ukranian cold winter afternoon in the 3rd of November of 1982 as Marko Wasko in the People's Public Hospital of Kharkiv in the Soviet Union occupied province of Ukraine. His family was a rather normal one for the time's standards: his mother worked at home tending to small children and his father worked as a welder in a local Red Army controlled foundry. Food was scarce and the health conditions were below normal, hence why Marko's survival and childhood was considered a miracle by the region's standings. A rather normal child, Marko grew up with other children in his family house in the countryside of Kharkiv, being distinguished as a loner and a child with a bad attitude from an early age, giving his mother a harder time than any of his brothers. In 1990 on Marko's seventh year on Earth, the USSR fell leaving the nation of Ukraine finaly independant. Marko's family, fearing an age of crysis and civil war in the country, took their leave with several other families as immigrants towards the United States, eventualy winding up in the city of Los Santos. Informed that prejudice and racism attitudes in the job field were rampant, Anton Wasko and their family changed their names to western ones in an attempt to pass as long term citizens in the States. Marko became then, Michael Wasko. 'Life in Little Moskow' Jobs were scarce in the ninetees, as many other Eastern-European immigrants took the leap into America to try their luck in the land of oportunities. Quickly a commune of Eastern Europeans became forming in the Eastern side of Los Santos, being named by the city authorities as "Little Moskow" due to the abundance of russian inhabitants. Crime and social tensions were rampant, as old ethnic and nationalist hatreds brought along from Europe took their place in this little slice of the East, as fights between local russian youth and other ethnics were common but often ignored by the parents, seen as a natural process of growing up. Michael's father Antonin was concerned about his son's future: he wanted him to become more than a welder, unfortunatly for Michael, the stress generated from his work life, added to the usual distress of being an immigrant in a foreign land lead Antonin to become increasingly violent with his family, with Michael being a victim of domestic abuse frequently. Michael's antisocial behavior continued to thrive in his teen years, as he was quickly branded as the "loner" of the local highschool, being mocked and bullied for not reacting when provoked. It was around his seventeenth birthday that Michael came across with a local group of older youths known around as the "Golden Horde", a disorganized badly put together patch of local youths that attempt to mimmic the biker culture seen in the United States, riding on their own cheap and badly mantained immitations of Harley Davidson cycles. Feeling a strong connection with the gang's idiology of acting up, mixed in with the rebelist culture that they presented, Michael joined the ranks of the Horde at age sixteen, after managing to adquire a cheap knock-off cycle. 'Life in the Horde' At first, Michael didn't seem to fit into the archtype of member that the "leaders" of the Golden Horde thought about: often quiet and mostly non-violent, he struggled to gain the respect of his fellow members. And after sixteen years of taking shit from pretty much everyone, Michael finaly snapped when provoked by a rival russian teen, beating him violently which resulted in the hospitalization of the fellow teen, and the rise of his image as a rowdy, violent Horde member. This change of personality lead him to several problems: being expelled from school due to another violent episode and in consequence lead him to be kicked out from his own home, forbidden of every returning again. Michael thought that he'd find a home with his fellow brothers in the Horde, but the association didn't last much. The Horde knew a tough blow in the early 2000's, when a street fight with a rival crew resulted in two deaths and several detentions. The russian criminal syndicates that were gaining infulence and power crescently in the area didn't enjoyed the type of attention that the neighborhood was getting from the Department, and made sure that the gang was put down forever. Most of it's members either joined the ranks of the local street crews or reformed from it's ways. '"I'm on my own now."- The Devil's Own Motorcycle Club' After being threatned by a Bratva associate due to insisting on continuing with his activities in Little Moskow, Michael decided that it was a time for a change of scenery and reluctantly moved out of his childhood playground. Traveling on a suitcase and a grin, Michael drifted through the local neighborhoods for a few months, doing odd jobs and crashing in motels. In one of his travels, he met Zaine "Bubba" Harrison and his crew of disorganized bikers, the Devil's Own. They'd just opened their chapter in the Dillmore area, and Michael took it as an oportunity to find a path for his life. After getting known with the fellow members of the the Devil's Own and finaly making a few friendships on his life, he became an official prospect for the club.